whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryūgū Rena/@comment-71.230.65.252-20170107094024/@comment-27702860-20170108064122
Thanks for the reply. First, I agree with the Trivia change. Yay! Second, I guess it depends on how one defines "cute" and "girly." For the first, with all of the "Am I not kawaii?!" references, it is something someone can be whether or not they wish to be "cute." For example, Rika is "cute." Hanyū is also "cute." Rena certainly thinks so! But neither act "girly." Rika may flirt a bit to get her way. Hanyū does not flirt with anyone nor does she obsess on cute things we might agree would make her "girly." Except for maybe creme puffs! So what is "girly?" I would take Mion as an example. She secretly wants the doll, wants, sometimes, Keiichi and others to look at her as a girl rather than a "tomboy" to use the English idiom. Rena, in my mind, is more "girly" based on how she dresses, liking "cute things," and even tries to start a relationship with Keiich. What I mean by that is she has an interest in him, tries to make him food, does the traditional "I am interested" behavior. Sorry for the wall of text. Anyways, Rena is not always "girly" of course. Sometimes she is quite the opposite. Publicly, she acts that way--going into "cute mode" when seeing something she thinks is cute. Dressing very feminine. Dotting on Keiichi. Et cetera. But she is also the girl who wields an axe and dismembers her father's girlfriends! Right, so let us look at the sentence--which reveals a grammatical error I have to fix ^^,: ____ Keiichi often calls her the "quiet, blue flame that burns silently," referring to her capability of becoming incredibly powerful when push comes to shove, despite her normally girly and seemingly-airheaded personality; in such situations, Rena will always be the instigator of and the most bluntly offensive in the fight, as observed in many instances; by Shion in Meakashi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen ("I wonder how you were in Ibaraki. You don't even hesitate to attack people!"), Keiichi in Watanagashi-hen, and Furude Rika in Minagoroshi-hen. ___ It is a run-on sentence spiced with semicolons I can break up, but leaving that aside, I think the whole reason he says she "burns silently" is that people who just see her girly and airheaded persona do not know her strength within. Part of the reveal of the Sound Novels and the rest is learning that she is not just a "girly airhead" with a slight crush on Keiichi. Right, thanks for your patience. How about: ____ Despite her initial public "girly" and sometimes "airheaded" personality, as the arcs progress, Rena often demonstrates incredible resolve, maturity, insight, and power when confronting a threat. For this reason, Keiichi often calls her the "quiet, blue flame that burns silently." When confronted, Rena usually takes the offensive,as observed in by Shion in Meakashi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen ("I wonder how you were in Ibaraki. You don't even hesitate to attack people!"), Keiichi in Watanagashi-hen, and Furude Rika in Minagoroshi-hen. ____ What do you think? Feel free to suggest an alternative.